Insomniac
by BlackDeath159
Summary: Hyuga Hinata is just returning to town after training wiht her godfather for three years. Now she's going to school with her cousin. What Happens when her  friends from Fang follow her? Is one of them Gaara's long lost sister? Why is Hinata interested in
1. Disappear

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did, the people who read and/or watch it would be really messed up.

Oh, and Gaara and them are 16, with the exception of the older kids, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, ect.

161616161616

Chapter 1

Disappear

Sabuku Gaara sat in his first hour class glaring at the assignment his English teacher, Hatake Kakashi, had given them. Gaara hated English; the homework reminded him of the paperwork that his father was always working on. Gaara hated his father. Well, actually, Gaara hated almost everything. In fact, the only thing that made English bearable was the fact that his only friend, a hyper, fox-like, prankster named Uzamaki Naruto, shared it with him.

Naruto and Gaara's relationship was very strange, and very unlikely. Where Naruto was very hyper and outgoing, Gaara was very quiet and reserved. Naruto had spiky-ish blond hair and large cerulean eyes. He was a well known prankster and a fun guy, but for some reason, nobody really seemed to like being around him until about a year ago. He tended to wear orange and black jump suits all the time, with black combat boots. Gaara, on the other hand, had shaggy, blood red hair and black rimmed aquamarine eyes. He was a well known insomniac who always looked like he had stolen his older sister's, Temari's, eyeliner. People still didn't like being around him, claiming that he was the definition of creepy and they preferred to live, thank you very much. Gaara had a feeling it had something to do with the tattoo on the left side of his forehead, which was the kanji for love. He tended to wear fishnet ¾ sleeve shirts under black tees, with black baggy pants and black combat boots. Both he and Naruto were on the martial arts team, which was where they met. Naruto's friends only let Gaara hang out with them because Naruto told them that Gaara was trust worthy and a lot nicer than he looked. This did not mean, however, that Gaara considered them friends, although Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru came pretty close. They were all quiet, like him, but he was a little weary of them.

Nara Shikamaru was right about the laziest and smartest person Gaara had ever met. He was dating Sabuku Temari, Gaara's older sister. He had asked Gaara's permission before asking her out, stating simply that while he liked Temari a lot, he didn't want to go behind Gaara's back and destroy what little trust Gaara had with him. He had also stated something along the lines of that if he somehow, for any reason, hurt Temari, Gaara would not have to worry about hurting Shikamaru, nor would he have the chance, because Shikamaru would probably kill himself. Gaara had merely nodded his approval and walked off. About a week later, he'd walked into Temari's room intent on asking her a question about his homework, only to find them making out on her bed. He'd silently turned and walked out of the room, vowing to always knock on Temari's door before entering. He did not want to see that again. He was also on the martial arts team.

Uchiha Sasuke was chased by almost every girl in school, not including Temari and one of the girls in their group who went simply by Tenten, a weapon's obsessionist. He was currently single, also on the Martial arts team. Actually, there was only one person in the group who wasn't on the martial arts team, the group's food obsessionist, Choji.

Aburame Shino was another person people didn't like being around. He was considered the second creepiest guy in school, Gaara taking a reluctant first. He was a bug obsessor, like the rest of his family.

Hyuga Neji was a year older than most of the group, and was considered the second hottest guy in school, Sasuke taking a VERY reluctant first. Speaking of Neji, he had said something this morning about his cousin transferring to the school today. Neji had asked that if anyone saw her in class to make her feel welcome, apparently she was very shy and timid… Or, at least, she was the last time Neji had seen her, which was a few years ago. She had been living with her godfather, Jay, training. She had apparently finished her training and was going to give living with her father another try. It had supposedly not gone so well last time.

A soft creek was heard and the door to the classroom was opened by the principal, a very busty, blond, pigtailed, well-known drunk and gambler, who went by Tsunade. She glared at Kakashi, who was, as usual, reading his porno book, then at Naruto for calling her 'Tsunade-baa-chan,' then back at Kakashi again.

"Kakashi." Said man looked up at her with his one visible eye, and swung his legs off his desk. He also wore black combat boots, with long black pants, black long-sleeve turtle necks, green vests, a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, and a black headband with the school emblem stitched into it with silver thread covering his right eye.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Your new student is here." She turned to the rest of the class, while gently tugging a girl into the room. "Everyone, this is Hyuga Hinata, she will be joining you for the rest of the year." With that, she left the room.

The girl had long black hair that ran down her back, ending at her waist. Her eyes were the same pupil-less lavender as her cousins. She wore blood red peek-toed stilettos, long black pants, and a black fishnet top under a blood red halter, under a black zip up hooded sweatshirt. She carried a black book bag, slung over one shoulder. She was blushing slightly from all the attention, and squirmed under everyone's gazed.

161616

Hyuga Hinata wished she could disappear. She didn't like attention, it made her nervous. One boy in particular was really off setting her nerves. He seemed to be glaring at her for some reason, but as per why, she couldn't fathom, she had never met him before, and so there was no possible way she could have ticked him off already. She glanced over the students in the class silently, trying to escape the red head's icy, black rimmed gaze. Her eyes fell instead on an enthusiastic blond, waving wildly at her from the back of the class. What the hell was wrong with these people? One looked at her like she had stolen his eyeliner, the other acted like he had known her all his life, but hadn't seen her for a couple months, and she had met neither of them. It was only after she finished that thought that she realized that the teacher was trying to talk to her.

"Hyuga-san? Hyuga-san, are you with us?" Hinata snapped her eyes back to the teacher and blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, just thinking." The teacher- didn't Tsunade-sama call him Kakashi? - smiled at her… Or she thought he smiled at her, it was kinda hard to tell with that stupid mask covering his mouth.

"Ah, well, I was just saying, why don't you introduce yourself, and tell us something about you? Then I'll tell you where to sit." Hinata nodded, and tried to think of something to say about her self.

"Ummm… I'm Hyuga Hinata, and I'm just moving back in with my family after staying with my godfather for three years. Before that I went to a private boarding school." Kakashi blinked, she hadn't really given him much to go on to seat her with. He looked around the room, and his eye fell on Naruto, still waving wildly at the girl. He sighed.

"Hyuga-san, please sit next to Naruto, I'm sure you can't miss him, he's in the back." Hinata took that to mean the boy still currently waving at her and nodded. Silently she walked to the back of the room and sat next to the boy. "Naruto, explain the assignment to Hyuga-san." Naruto grinned, happily.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei!" He turned back to Hinata. "My name's Uzamaki Naruto, I hang out with your cousin, Neji. We're on the martial arts team together. He asked the group to help you out and make you feel welcome if we saw you in class." Well, that explained the waving, he had recognized her name. "Gaara's over there," he pointed to the red head who had glared at her, "he may seem kinda creepy, but don't judge him on that, he's a pretty cool guy! He hangs out with Neji as well." Hinata blinked.

"I wasn't going to judge him because he looks creepy; I was going to judge him because he glared at me like I had stolen his favorite eyeliner." Naruto chuckled.

"Hinata-chan, Gaara doesn't wear eyeliner." Hinata stared at him for a few seconds. "He's an insomniac. He never sleeps." Hinata seemed to perk up at this comment. She gave Gaara another once over.

"I'll have to get to know him, then." Naruto blinked a couple times, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Because he's an insomniac?" She nodded.

"Yes, they interest me."

161616

Gaara groaned under his breath. Why, oh why, did Naruto have to bring him up?

"Yes, they interest me." What the hell? This chick wanted to study him because he was an insomniac? Was she insane? He sighed, deciding to give her a piece of his mind after class, and turned back to glare at his assignment, while Naruto changed the subject, and began explaining the assignment, obviously as freaked as Gaara was that the girl found it 'interesting' that he was an insomniac.

161616161616

Well? How is it? Send reviews, people, I thrive off feedback. I really like this, and the chappie isn't really short either! Success! -punches air in a very Lee-like manner-

Haiku- Calm down, and if you start wearing green spandex, I will burn every story you have ever written, including the Elaments.

You wouldn't!

Haiku- If I don't, Tadea will.

NOOOOOOO!!!!! Please people review, just no flames, please, she'll use them to burn my lovely stories, I just know it!!!!!


	2. Dance

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far… I wasn't expecting that much feedback; I hope the story lives up to everyone's standards.

If you had a question about the story, I believe I tried to answer it, sometimes my memory's not the best.

16161616

Insomniac

Chapter 2

Dance

Hyuga Neji watched in shock as Gaara and Naruto walked down the hall, his younger cousin in two. She was talking nonstop to Gaara, who appeared to be answering her questions. She glanced up at Neji, caught his eye, and a huge grin spread across her face. She waved happily at him and continued her converstation with Gaara.

"Neji, my youthful friend, is that your young cousin?!" Neji glanced at the hyper boy standing next to him. His hair and eyes were both black, and he had huge eyebrows. He wore a green athletic outfit, with orange arm and leg warmers, and black combat boots. People tended to avoid him, because he was freakishly hyper and reminded everyone of their gym teacher, Maito Gai, his idol. His two redeeming features were that he was incredibly loyal, and was a REALLY good fighter. The problem was that he continually challenged Neji to fights, and it drove the poor guy crazy.

"Yes, Lee, that's Hinata." (As if you guys couldn't guess who that was… If you couldn't than you're idiots and need to do some serious research.) As the trio drew closer, Neji realized that Hinata was asking Gaara about his insomnia.

"I mean, do know why you can't sleep? Are you afraid to, and therefore force yourself to stay awake? Are you anxious about something? Or can you just not sleep?" Gaara sighed.

"I just can't sleep."

"Have you ever fallen asleep before?" Again, he sighed.

"Yes."

"And what happened?"

"I dreamed I tried to kill a man." Hinata's eyes lit up.

"See, we're getting somewhere already! What did he look like?" Gaara described the man as best he could, and when he finished, Hinata frowned. "Gaara, when's your birthday?"

"January the third, why?"

"How old were you when this happened?"

"About six, why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata was staring at him in shock and a minor bit of horror. By now, the trio had reached the group and Hinata looked at Neji.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Neji was worried. Hinata had never looked at anyone the way she looked at Gaara.

"Katana," was her simple answer, and Neji understood. He remembered the time Katana and her family had stayed at the Hyuga Mansion. Her father had convinced her to, just once, sleep. She had fallen asleep in the living room on Neji's father's lap- and tried to kill him in her sleep. From that day on, if she thought she was going to fall asleep, she locked herself in an empty room, so that no one could get to her. Katana's birthday was January the third, and she had been six at the time. The man Gaara described had been Neji's father. This meant that Gaara and Katana were somehow connected.

16161616

Katana sighed as she walked down the hall behind this new man in her life. Sabaku Kazekage, she'd been told to call him. He stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room, you may decorate it anyway you wish. Gaara's on you're left, Temari's on your right, and Kankuro's on Gaara's left. I'll leave you to unpack, here's your key." Katana nodded. "They'll be home later. You'll go to school and register with them tomorrow." Katana nodded. 'So this is my new family…'


	3. Dominate

_Well this seems to be my most viewed and reviewed story so I'm updating. Hope you all love it._

Insomniac

Chapter 3

Dominate

Katana glanced around the table, picking at her food. She sat directly to the right of Gaara, Temari on her right, Kankuro on Temari's right. Kazekage, as she'd been told to call him, sat across from them, somehow directly centered so that he was directly in front of both Katana and Temari. The others had barely spoken to her, seeing as they had just met her before the meal started. Gaara was glaring sideways at her… or at least it looked like he was glaring at her. His eyes were like hers and had the look of glaring at someone when simply observing them. So he could just be glancing offhanded at the fact that her eyes, like his, were rimmed in black, the only true difference in them was her longer lashes (she wore mascara, and wasn't afraid to admit it), and her mahogany/ dried blood irises, compared to his aquamarines. She could always play hers off as eyeliner, though she usually just came out with the fact that she was an insomniac. Temari was politely, albeit quickly, eating her food. Kankuro was shoveling it in as fast as he could, as though this was his only meal for the month. Katana raised her eyebrows. Temari finished sometime during Kankuro's seconds, and Kazekage raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going somewhere, Temari?" She froze, looking like she was about to jump out of her seat and run out of the room… or house.

"Yes, I promised Shikamaru I'd help him study tonight." Katana raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling, judging by Temari's blush, not much studying would get done.

"I see. Don't be out too late."

"Of course not, Daddy." Katana barely restrained a flinch at the word. That was what Habiki had called General Kangen… the one think Katana was forbidden from calling him. He'd barely restrained himself from slapping her for calling him 'Father.'

Temari rushed from the table, obviously excited to be out of the house.

"Are you going to eat that?" Katana glanced at Kankuro in surprise. He was staring pointedly at her plate. She sighed and shook her head, pushing the plate his way. He grabbed it immediately. Kazekage frowned.

"Kankuro, don't be such a pig. Katana, are you sure you don't want it." She shook her head again. Kankuro was already shoveling it down already, barely seeming to register his father's admonishment. "Have you eaten anything today?" She nodded. "When?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look. 'Leave me alone already.' He sighed and turned back to his food.

She stiffened when she felt her phone vibrate from the place it was stashed in the front of her shirt, safely snuggled between the 'twins.' Few teachers were willing to confiscate something pulled from there. At leas the male ones weren't. She slid her chair back and stood, heading for the door. Both Gaara and Kankuro stared at her with wide eyes as she simply left without saying anything. She pulled her shirt forward and pulled out her cell phone. She had a text. She flipped it open and hit 'Read Now'. It was from Habiki

BIKI: Hey, KT, hows the new plc. Hope they'r treating u rght.

Katana sighed and typed her response.

REPLY: it's fine, they r.

She walked back to the table after replacing her phone and sat back down. Kazekage sighed.

"Katana, it is a rule in this house that at family meals, we excuse ourselves before we leave the table." Katana sighed.

"Yeah, well, unless-" She was cut off as Melissa Etheridge's 'Black Velvet' played from her chest. She looked down.

"Holy shit, your chest is singing." She rolled her eyes at Kankuro's statement and reached down her shirt to reach her phone. She flipped it open.

"Moshimoshi, Haiku-sama, who's ass do I have the pleasure of kicking tonight?"

"_No one tonight. Father's behaving himself. Habiki just texted me. She's worried about you, with the move and all. Said your text was unbelievably short._"

"My texts are always short."

"_Yeah, well, you know Habiki._"

"Better than anyone. I'll call her later."

"_That should placate her. I'll see you at school tomorrow then?_"

"Yeah, I guess. Night, Haiku-sama."

"_Night, Katana._" Katana sighed and shut the phone.

"I was trying to avoid you people having to watch me grope myself to find my phone." Everyone was still staring at her. Kankuro grinned at her.

"I didn't mind." Gaara stood, walked behind her, smacked Kankuro upside the back of the head, walked back, and sat down.

"Um, thanks, Gaara… I think… Um… Kankuro." That was a little odd. No guy had ever been that open about his appreciation of her chest before, usually too intimidated, and no guy had ever defended her honor, either, usually under the belief that she could do it herself. She could, but it was nice to have someone else do it.

"So who was that on the phone, Katana?" She looked back at the Kazekage.

"Haiku-sama. She's the closest thing I have to a friend in this world." Kazekage opened and closed his mouth, searching for quite the right word.

"I see."

Later that night, a knock came to her door.

"It's open." Temari entered. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you adjusting? Do you need me to get you anything?" Katana smiled at her attempt to be hospitable.

"No offence, but I don't think you could ever get me what I need." Temari raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Katana sighed.

"A hospital of shrinks and a new past." Temari giggled. "I was being serious."

"I know, that's why it's funny. I was thinking you were talking designer drugs or something." Katana groaned and then chuckled.

"That's the last thing I need, drugs to f*** over my already screwed up life." Temari laughed again.

"I think we'll get along just fine. I was a little worried, but you seem normal enough."

"Normal is relative, Temari. I'll see you in the morning." Temari nodded and left her to her quiet.

_I know, it's probably not as up par as you guys are used to, just be glad I'm updating._


End file.
